hachans_precure_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
NPPC04
Project Friendship! Melody of the night, Cure Nocturne! (プロジェクトフレンドシップ！夜の旋律、キュアノクターン！ Purojekuto Furendoshippu! Yoru no senritsu, Kyua Nokutān!) is the 4th episode of Night Pursuit Pretty Cure. Summary On a run to the supermarket, Miwa meets fellow classmate Nakajima Yumia, who is somewhat of a mystery to the rest of the class due to her being too shy to talk to them. The following day at school, Miwa thanks her for the help and offers to work on the class's group project together, which Yumia accepts and invites Miwa to her house to work on the project. As it turns out, Yumia lives alone since she only moved to the town for school and Miwa plans to come over more often before inviting Yumia to visit an art gallery together, since Safe wants to check the place for new monsters. Everything goes smooth until a monster actually attacks, forcing Miwa to transform. Yumia takes the events rather well and surprises Miwa by helping her navigate through the building. While fighting, Miwa mentions that she considers Yumia her friend, which encourages her to step between the fight before she transforms into Cure Nocturne, to the surprise of both her friend and Safe. Major Events * Yumia transforms into Cure Nocturne and performs Nocturne Encore for the first time. * It is revealed that Yumia lives alone, as seen by her inviting Miwa to her home. * Yumia uses her navigation skills for the first time to help Cure Identity. Synopsis It is the afternoon, close to evening at the Mimoto household. Miwa's father is in the process of making dinner when he notices that there aren't enough ingredients in the house. He notes the missing eggs out aloud, which prompts Miwa to volunteer to go shopping, dragging along Safe. The trip to the store is uneventful for the most part, but Miwa shows Safe some sights on the way, explaining their history to him. The pair enter the store of their choosing and Miwa grabs a basket and starts picking up items they need. While inspecting the eggs, she notices a familiar school uniform down the aisle: It's her school's uniform! Not only does she recognize the uniform, Miwa also recognizes the girl wearing it. The girl in question is Nakajima Yumia, who is in fact Miwa's classmate. Beyond that, Miwa mentions that she doesn't know much about the grey-haired girl, which she promptly tells Safe. The reason for the mystery that surrounds Yumia is her shyness, as she doesn't talk much with the class or teachers. Miwa doesn't expect the girl to talk to her either, but is pleasantly surprised when she has trouble deciding between two packets of rice. Safe suddenly hides in her bag, which confuses Miwa until her shoulder is tapped from behind and once she turns, Yumia is facing her. She timidly points towards one of the packets and tells the pink-haired girl to buy it over the other. As fast as she appeared, she disappears again, leaving the two alone. Despite her confusion Miwa buys the rice and she returns home with Safe. The rice is in fact very good, so the next morning, Miwa remembers the encounter when the teacher introduces a group project the class has to work on, with free partner choice. Miwa approaches Yumia and thanks her for the advice yesterday, confusing the shy girl for a moment before she remembers too. Miwa then suggest that the two of them should work together on the project. Yumia gladly accepts as she doesn't have a partner yet. Once the question of where to work arises, Yumia invites the pink-haired girl to her house in the afternoon. Yumia's house is in fact only an apartment and much to Miwa's (and Safe's) surprise, she lives in it alone, without any parents in sight. Seeing the girl's surprise, Yumia explains that she only moved to Casablanca City for White Theatre Middle School and that she's actually from another city entirely. Miwa concludes that Yumia must be lonely and promises to come over more, calling her a friend. Safe pokes her from inside Miwa's bag, having produced two tickets to an art gallery. Miwa then presents them to Yumia, inviting her to go and they make plans for the next day. On their way home, Miwa asks Safe why he had those tickets, to which the fairy replies that he wants to check the gallery for monsters. The next day after school, the group meets up for the gallery visit. Yumia is fascinated by the pretty exposits and talks about the once she knows about when Miwa asks about them. Everything is going smooth, but then suddenly the power goes out. The monster Safe had been waiting for finally appears and while the other visitors flee, Yumia stays since Miwa ran straight towards the monster. She enters the main room just in time to see Miwa transform and start fighting. Safe is shocked and ready to do anything to stop Yumia from freaking out, but she takes it rather well, just being slightly disturbed and muttering to herself a bit before she calls out to Identity, requesting her to follow. While Safe isn't convinced by Yumia, Identity follows her. She is lead through the gallery and to a vantage point where she has a better chance of landing a hit. The two thieves are impressed by Yumia's navigating skill and Identity calls her a friend before jumping into battle. Yumia stays back and watches the battle but becomes increasingly restless just watching but is still too unsure of herself to step in. That is, until Identity is in a tough spot and about to be hit. Her friend being in danger gives the grey-haired girl the last push and she intercepts the attack. A light surrounds her and she transforms into the second Cure, Cure Nocturne. This turn of events is unexpected for Safe and Identity, but with another fighter the battle is ended quickly. It is then that Yumia learns about the Rheingold and Miwa's goal. On their way out of the building she asks for more info and Safe promises to tell her if she helps them with her navigating talent. Yumia laughs and says that it isn't talent, only years of training. The other two don't receive any more explanation, leaving them confused. Characters Pretty Cures * Mimoto Miwa/Cure Identity * Nakajima Yumia/Cure Nocturne Mascots * Safe Villains * Lady Fortune * Nokachi Secondary Characters Trivia Gallery NPPC04/Image Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Night Pursuit Pretty Cure Category:Night Pursuit Pretty Cure episodes Category:User: Fynxfan